dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Layeeck
Layeeck (pronounced lay-ick) is a character in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. Overview Appearance Layeeck looks a lot like his son, Ledas . Their hair is exactly the same. He is average height, about 5'10", and average weight. Being one of the most elite Saiyans, Layeeck has somewhat exaggerated muscles. His eye color is black, but as the Prince Vegeta Saga progresses, they get more and more bloodshot. Unlike the two Vegetas, Layeeck and his son do not wear jumpsuits under their armor, rather they wear a simple shirt, and short pants. Layeeck doesn't wear any gloves, either. His armor is black on red, and he, unlike his son, has the "skirt" armor. Personality Layeeck's personality is typical of most Saiyans. He enjoys fighting and destruction, and is eager to pass this onto his son. He is also not a very good father, even brutally cutting of Ledas' tail on one instance. Still, his harsh yet straightforward teaching methods prove to be useful to Ledas later on in life. Even with Layeeck's high power level (among his fellow Saiyans), he is still quickly outclassed by his four year old son. Layeeck's pride suffers greatly after this, with paranoia and anxiety taking over his life. Despite knowing what will happen, Layeeck accompanies King Vegeta to Frieza's ship, to confront and kill the tyrant. He dies, in a last noble act, trying to restore honor to himself and his son. History Layeeck is a Saiyan born into the super elite in the 699 age. He was the father of Ledas and vigorously trained his son, up until his death, at the hands of Frieza, during the 737 age. Layeeck's power level is 3400, among the highest in the entire Saiyan Army. This gave him a lofty position as a friend and advisor to King Vegeta. It was Layeeck's influence that convinced King Vegeta to have their sons train together. Eventually, King Vegeta must try and forcefully stop Frieza. What he most feared, has come to pass. Neither his son, nor Layeeck's seems to be the one to fullfill the legend... or if they are, the timing isn't right. After an emotional conversation, King Vegeta decides he will gather his best men to attack Frieza . Due to Nappa's necessary absence, Layeeck is temporarily promoted to General of the Saiyan Army, until Frieza is killed. Layeeck follows King Vegeta all the way to Frieza's ship, and to the Tyrant himself. There, after everyone else, Layeeck is killed in a horrifying and brutal way. Fighting Technique Out of all the main Saiyans featured in The Forgotten, Layeeck's fighting technique is shown the least. He fights in a refined, calm manner, which he instills on Ledas at an early age. He also knows how to use the power ball, which he uses on at least two occasions to show Ledas how to fight in Great Ape form. That form is his most powerful, making him 10 times stronger than normal. Trivia *Layeeck's name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is the leek. *Despite dying in the Prince Vegeta Saga, Layeeck continues to appear in a "ghost" form during the 3rd and 4th Sagas. This is similar to that of the character Harry in the show Dexter. *Layeeck's armor color black on red is the complete opposite of Ledas' armor. *Layeeck purposefully cuts off Ledas' tail twice; the most of any character in the series.